Eternity
by yasha012
Summary: After Yellowfang dies, she joins the ranks of Starclan. She reunites with old friends and kin from her past with Shadowclan, but never once did she expect to see him. One-shot.


**Description: After Yellowfang dies, she joins the ranks of Starclan. She reunites with old friends and kin from her past with Shadowclan, but never once did she expect to see him.**

**WARNING: You may want to read Yellowfang's Secret (the super edition) before reading this, as well as book three of Warriors. **

**Raggedstar x Yellowfang **

It was cold. Painfully cold. She couldn't open her eyes. She couldn't move. She felt like she couldn't breathe. That's when she remembered.

The fire.

The smoke.

Struggling to save Halftail, the fiery tree trapping them both.

And finally...

Dying at Fireheart's side.

She fought to open her eyes, but she couldn't. She was so tired... Finally given into her exhaustion, she allowed her body to go limp and for endless sleep to take her.

It felt like many, many seasons had passed when she was suddenly awoken by a sound. a familiar voice, calling her name.

_"Yellowfang! Wake up! Yellowfang!" _

She tried again to open her eyes. This time, she didn't have to struggle. Her vision was blurred at first, though she could still tell that she was laying on the ground somewhere bright. she blinked the blurriness from her vision.

"Rowanberry?" she asked, her voice quiet and hoarse.

The young she-cat nodded, her eyes brightening.

"Thank StarClan! I was beginning to worry you'd never wake up!" she exclaimed.

Yellowfang shook her head a bit, still struggling to make sense of this. She pulled herself up into a sitting position and regarded her sister with confusion.

"Why am I here? Doesn't StarClan want to punish me?"

Rowanberry shook her head.

"StarClan has never wanted to punish you," she replied. "What Brokentaildid wasn't your fault. You could do nothing to change what has happened. Only he could have changed his destiny."

Yellowfang shook her head again, looking at the ground.

"I...I thought StarClan was angry with me... For breaking the medicine cat code, having kits..." she said quietly.

Rowanberry nudged her affectionately.

"Every cat makes mistakes," she murmured.

Her voice adopted a teasing tone.

"And it's not as if you're the first medicine cat to have kits!"

"Nor will you be the last," added a new voice. "Welcome, Yellowfang."

"Nutwhisker!" Yellowfang exclaimed, surprised by her brother's sudden appearance.

She bounded over to him and they touched noses briefly before pulling away. For the first time since she'd awoken, Yellowfang looked at her surroundings.

"This is StarClan?" she asked. "It looks like ShadowClan."

"It is a part of it, yes." Rowanberry replied.

"There are many different parts to StarClan," Nutwhisker added. "Some look like the Clans, others don't. StarClan is like it's own world."

Before Yellowfang had a chance to reply, Rowanberry spoke again.

"Come, there are others who want to see you," she said as she stood up, waving her tail for her littermates to follow.

They walked on in silence for endless minutes before suddenly arriving in a clearing. Yellowfang froze, her heart beginning to pound. In the clearing stood Brackenfoot and Brightflower, her mother and father. Two cats she didn't want to see. Brightflowers ears perked when they arrived while Brackenfoot grew tense.

"Yellowfang! I'm so sorry!" Brightflower burst out, her voice filled with anguish and regret. "I should have believed you when you said you didn't kill my kits! I-I..."

She broke off, quivering with grief, her eyes clouded with sorrow. Despite her wariness at seeing her mother again after nearly being attacked by her on that awful day, Yellowfang couldn't help but feel the need to rush over and comfort her grieving mother. Before she had the chance to move however, Brackenfoot spoke.

"I should never have accused you, Yellowfang," he murmured. "I should have believed you were telling the truth. My head and my heart were clouded with doubts created by Brokentail, and I should have been able to see the truth within the lies. Simple apologies can not make up for the damage I helped cause, but I still want you to know that I'm sorry."

Without a moments hesitation, Yellowfang rushed over to her parent and nuzzled them both lovingly.

"I was angry and hurt..." she murmured. "But I've never been angry at you two. I was angry at Brokentail for what he'd done and at myself for what I'd caused. But never with you."

"You did nothing to cause this," said a familiar voice.

Yellowfang lifted her head and turned her head to see her mother's mother Silverflame padding up to them.

"It was inevitable for him to be born," Silverflame continued. "Whether his birth would lead destruction and bloodshed or love and peace was entirely up to him. He chose the wrong path. There was nothing you could have done."

Yellowfang bowed her head.

"I just wish I could have done something... _Anything_ to prevent what happened. All those poor kits..."

"They walk among us now," Silverflame said. "All of them. Even yours."

Suddenly, her two tiny daughters appeared from behind Silverflame and ran up to Yellowfang.

"My kits!" she exclaimed, practically pouncing on them in her desperation to be closer to them.

She licked them fiercely while they mewed happily.

"They still need names." Brightflower murmured, padding up to her daughter's side.

"Tinykit and Whitekit." Yellowfang murmured after a long moment of silence.

Tiny kit, the kit who had been born dead and Whitekit, the kit who had died soon after and given a life to Brokentail. Yellowfang curled around them and slowly let sleep claim her once more.

* * *

Yellowfang awoke in a panic.

_'Where are my kits?!' _

She searched around desperately, panic beginning to grip her heart, when she was suddenly startled by her sister's voice.

"They're alright," Rowanberry promised calmly. "They're just off playing with some other kits near the stream where you were sleeping before."

Yellowfang relaxed, relief spreading throughout her body like a warm summer breeze. She sighed softly.

"Thank goodness..."

Suddenly, Rowanberry stood.

"Come on, there's someone else who want to see you."

She turned and padded into the trees. Blinking, Yellowfang began to follow her. She tried to think of who might want to see her, but only Deerlap and Sagewhisker, her former mentors, came to mind. She continued to try to think of anyone else she'd been close with that was in StarClan, but she couldn't. Honestly, she didn't know which cats she'd known in ShadowClan were dead and which ones were alive. She hadn't even known that anyone from her family was dead. By the time she'd emerged from her thoughts, Rowanberry had disappeared and she was left alone in another sunlit clearing. She looked around in confusion.

_'There's no one's here. Did I get myself lost somehow?' _

She was about to start looking for Rowanberry when she suddenly heard a voice that made her stop cold.

"Yellowfang..."

She whirled around to see Raggedstar sitting at the edge of the clearing in a patch of sunlight with his tail curled over his paws. His eyes were clouded for some reason that she couldn't determine. She felt old anger beginning to burn inside of her, but before she had a chance to say anything, he spoke. His voice was unusually soft as he spoke.

"I was wrong," he admitted quietly. "I was wrong about so much. Blaming you for what happened with my father in the Twolegplace... Trying to pull you away from your destiny, your passion... Making you promise never to call your own kit your son... Blaming you for so many things... I was wrong."

His gaze had long since left hers and now rested on the ground. Not giving her a chance to say or do anything, he continued.

"I know you probably want nothing to do with me, but... I just want you to know that I'm sorry."

His depressed, troubled gaze met hers once more as he spoke those last words. She sighed, feeling all the anger inside of her beginning to dissipate.

"You stupid fur-ball..." she sighed, noticing how upset he seemed to become when he heard that.

Realizing that he probably thought she was angry, she began to speak again, hoping to reassure him.

"I can't stay angry at you forever," she murmured, moving closer to him.

For once, he seemed uncertain, as if he couldn't quite determine whether or not she'd forgiven him.

"I do still love you, you know," she continued, coming to a stop just in front of him.

His eyes lit up with a mixture of relief and love. He practically sprang to his paws and nuzzled her as their tails began to twin together. She purred happily at his uncharacteristic show of affection.

"Good..." he murmured. "You had me worried there for a while..."

"I'll always love you," she replied, still purring. "Now come and meet your kits."

"Kits?" he echoed in confusion.

She nodded.

"Our daughters," she replied. "They died before they truly had a chance to live."

She led her mate, who still seemed shocked, back through the woods and to the stream where she'd woken up that first time. There, they found two tiny kits playing with a leaf near the water.

"Meet Tinykit and Whitekit," she murmured, her tail twining with his once more. "Your kits."

"_Our _kits," he corrected softly.

Purring softly, she led him down to the stream. It was time for them to meet their father.

* * *

Yellowfang felt as though she would burst with happiness as she watched her kits climb all over her mate as they pretended to take down a fox.

"Take that you mean old fox!" Tinykit squeaked.

"That'll teach you to mess with a warrior!" Whitekit added.

Raggedstar gave an exaggerated grunt as he fell onto his side, pretending to be defeated. The kits squealed with delight and began to celebrate their victory while Raggedstar stood and shook the grass and leaves from his pelt.

She watched them all with loving eyes.

_'After suffering so long in life, I felt certain StarClan hated me. I thought they would punish me for Brokentail's evil deeds.' _she thought. _'But now... now I know better. And I'm ready.' _

She padded over to her mate and nuzzled him affectionately.

_'I'm ready to spend an eternity here, with my family.' _


End file.
